<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my soul yearns (mi alma anhela) by dwarfelephant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170175">my soul yearns (mi alma anhela)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfelephant/pseuds/dwarfelephant'>dwarfelephant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>melancholic memories (recuerdos melancólicos) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I have no idea how to tag this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfelephant/pseuds/dwarfelephant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems on a variety of different subjects with Spanish translations included.</p><p>Una serie de poemas sobre una variedad de temas diferentes con traducciones en español incluidas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>melancholic memories (recuerdos melancólicos) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my soul yearns (mi alma anhela)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Dreams </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you know why I can’t sleep at night? </p><p><br/>It’s because they stole something from me when I was a girl, </p><p> </p><p>and sometimes </p><p> </p><p>I try to find it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Sueños </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Sabes por qué no me puedo dormir en la noche? </p><p> </p><p>Es porque me robaron algo cuando era una niña, </p><p> </p><p>y a veces </p><p> </p><p>trato de buscarlo. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>